marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Vali Halfling (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Agamemnon | Aliases = James, Aggy, "Agamemnon-with-two-Ms-but-not-together" | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Extended family and foster family by Loki Loki Laufeyson (father); Unnamed mortal mother; Achilles (Helmut), Ajax, Andromeda, Atalanta, Cassiopeia, Delphi, Hector, Jason, Nathan Taylor, Perseus, Prometheus, Walter Charles (descendants) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Mount, Arizona | Gender = Male | Height = 5'7" | Height2 = (as Vali); Variable (as Agamemnon) | Weight = 420 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (as Vali); Blue (as Agamemnon) | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (as Vali; sometimes dyed blond); Bald with white beard (as Agamemnon) | UnusualFeatures = Agamemnon employs projection to appear before the Pantheon and others as a very old man with white hair and blue eyes | CharRef = | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Conqueror, adventurer | Education = Trained in black magic rites by Loki, extensively self-taught | Origin = Human/Asgardian hybrid | PlaceOfBirth = Asgard | Creators = Peter David; Dale Keown | First = Incredible Hulk #379 | HistoryText = Vali Halfling born of a mortal mother and the trickster god, Loki. This brought him to Asgard and took him under his wing, there Vali befriended Siingard. At one point, Vali found himself trapped in Hel, the underworld of Asgard, but his half-sister Hela released him as a token of family affection. When Vali angered the Asgardians by stealing their many secrets, Odin banished him to Midgard with the curse of eternal adolescence. On Earth, despite his youthful appearance, Vali had many children, but few of them inherited divine abilities. Vali traded the pick of his future offspring to the Troyjan race in exchange for knowledge of immortality. Agamemnon neither claims nor denies being the Agamemnon who was king of Argos and commander-in-chief of the Greek army against Troy in ancient times. Since that time, he claims to have assumed dozens of identities and have fathered hundreds of children. At a relatively recent point in time, Agamemnon was instrumental is establishing the Pantheon, an interventionist think-tank dedicated to improving the human condition by ending war, famine, and disease. He has often recruited several of his own family, who exhibit superhuman abilities such as near-immortality due to their hybrid nature. No one recently has seen Agamemnon personally, as Agamemnon prefers to use a holographic projection to communicate with others while residing within the Pantheon's headquarters (It is not yet revealed whether Agamemnon's projection is technological, magical, or psychic by nature, and the true limits to the range and size of projection is unknown). Ultimately, he betrayed the Pantheon, and when his children became aware of the betrayal he attempted to slay them all. While trying to escape, his rocket was shot down, and he seems to have died. Prince of Power Vali was resurrected along with the other Asgardians after the last Ragnarök. Acting now without disguise holographic, Vali took control back of the Pantheon and convinced several of them, including Atalanta, to return to his side against the promise to save humanity while becoming real deities. The Pantheon also became a subcontractor of the Olympus Group. After the Siege of Asgard, Vali, intending to develop a formula for omniscience, stole the Golden Apples of Idunn and prepared plans to continue to acquire other ingredients. Vali manipulated the new director of the Olympus Group, Amadeus Cho, so that he would complete the formula for him: He came to him, offering him to team up but intending that Cho would refuse and go on his own on that quest. As Cho left to stole the apples, already stolen, Vali's troops invaded the Olympus group facilities, stealing the Olympian Ambrosia from Hebe, cup bearer of the Olympians, and destroyed the Promethean Flame that maintained that the power of the Olympians, causing rapid aging and impotence of the latter. He directly appeared to the Council of Godheads and mocked them, revealing his intentions and causing panic among the Pantheons. To oppose him, Cho allied with Thor and went on the quest to gathering the other ingredients before Vali. Meanwhile, Vali captured Athena while she returned from the Council, already withering. That done, he had control over the Olympus group, unaware of the escaped Delphyne Gorgon. While Sekhmet of the Egyptian pantheon focused on Thor and Cho. Cho finally managed to find the Book of Thoth in Duat, the Egyptian Underworld. Aided by Thor, they destroyed the enchantments protecting it, and thus Vali was able to steal the Book of Thoth in the sarcophagus of Nefer-Ka-Ptah in the necropolis of Saqqara (the scroll being then accessible there). Absorbing magic spells book, Vali entered the field of Hindu gods, Krauncha and forced demons, the Asura, to help find the Moon Cup, held by the god Dhanvantari doctor. While Vali was able to stand up to Cho and Thor, he was taken by surprise by Delphyne, who had taken control of Atalanta's weapon after defeating her. This distraction allowed Cho to complete the formula developed by Vali and get himself omniscience, negating all damage caused by Vali and sending him to Duat, where he found himself in front of Sekhmet punishment. X-Factor When the mutant Wolfsbane was carrying the child of Hrimhari the Wolf Prince, Vali was one of the many mythical beasts hunting the baby. The fight went on until the mystical energies generated by Hel banished all the creatures. | Powers = Vali is a human, asgardian hybrid, providing various advantages over other humans. * Superhuman Strength: Due to his Asgardian heritage Vali has superhuman strength. Allowing him the ability to liftup to 30 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' His musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human. He can physically exert himself for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Dense Tissue:' Like Due to his Asgardian heritage Vali's bodily tissues have about 3 times the density of the bodily tissues of a human. *'Superhuman Durability:' Vali's body is much harder and more resistant to damage than the body of a human being. Vali can withstand great impact forces, falls from great heights, powerful energy blasts, and exposure to extremes in both temperature and pressures without sustaining injury. * Extended Longevity: Vali does not age and was stopped in its growth while still having a physical teenager. He is also immune to all known Earthly diseases and infections. * Regenerative Healing Factor: If Vali is injured, his Asgardian metabolism enables him to repair damages tissue much faster and much more extensively than a human being. However, he can't regenerate severed limbs or missing organs, at least not without the aid of powerful magical assistance. | Abilities = * Master Tactician and Strategist: Vali is extremely skilled in analyzing and forecasting the future development of social structures. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. * Intellect: Vali has an extraordinary intelligence and an excellent strategist, able to anticipate future developments of social structures. * Sorcery: Vali is experienced in the use of magic but really showed magical abilities after internalized the enchantments of the Book of Thoth, including the control of minor demons, the projection of different forms of energy and levitation. He can teleport around the world or to any pantheon, by magical or technological means. * Allspeak: Thanks to the Allspeak he can communicate in all of the languages of the Nine Realms, Earth's dialects, and various alien languages. | Strength = Class 30. | Weaknesses = * Teenage Body: Vali suffers the difficulties of adolescent mortals, like sudden hormonal changes or acne. | Equipment = Agamemnon has access to the highly advanced technology of the Pantheon | Transportation = Pantheon vehicles | Weapons = Vali often carries revolvers loaded with bales of mistletoe can injure the gods more invulnerable. | Notes = * According to ancient legends, Vali, son of Loki, was transformed into a wolf by other gods and forced to kill Narvi another son of Loki. The bowels of Narvi were then used to bind Loki until the arrival of Ragnarok. | Trivia = * Agamemnon told the Hulk that one of the times he went out into the world was during the Second World War where he had many adventures. This coupled with his youth and appearance led many readers to believe he was Bucky Barnes, Captain America's deceased teen partner from the 1940's. | Links = * Danny Wall's Unofficial Handbook to the Marvel Universe * Brevoort, T. "Agamemnon" The Marvel Encyclopedia (p. 9). Ed. Alastair Dougal. New York: DK Publishing, 2006. }} Category:Demigods Category:Humans Category:Human/Asgardian Hybrids Category:Regeneration Category:Shooting Category:Strategist Category:Vali Halfling Family Category:Loki Family